


【卡貂】弟控

by lupicia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupicia/pseuds/lupicia
Summary: 单向性转 刑警x法医 谁不爱道妍姐姐呢





	【卡貂】弟控

一杯滚烫的咖啡，从店员打包装好到带回到办公室，总共经历十五分钟。那么，这样的咖啡洒在身上，杀伤力会有多大。

黄旭熙回到办公室，在李马克的嘲笑声中，脱下衬衫，镜子里锁骨下方右胸口的位置红了一大片。李马克一边给他找烫伤药，一边说风凉话，“就和你说了不要招惹道妍姐，你偏不听。”

病假后头一天归队，早上去医院拆了个线，再回警局赶上堵车，黄旭熙自己也怀疑最近是不是犯水逆。队里迟到买咖啡是多少辈传下来的规矩，没什么好拒绝的，他在群里问了各自的口味后，爽快刷卡。

店员也是新人，手脚不够麻利，等困了磨豆子的声音还在响。黄旭熙又挪到前台，“麻烦再来一杯拿铁。”在众人打量的目光当中，端着拿铁送到痕检科，又被泼了大半杯，最后落个里外不是人的名头。买的时候他倒没想那么多，一人一杯嘛，法医怎么就不算啦。

副队长徐英浩好不容易找出件备用换洗的衣服拿给他，全队上下大概只有这两个人的尺码可以互穿。副队长免不了啰嗦几句，“金道妍什么人啊，她那屋只要锁了门，就是天打雷劈火烧上房我们都不敢去敲一下，你倒好，直接推门进去，没飞一把手术刀扔你头上就不错了。”末了，徐英浩还打量了一番，今年新入职两个小孩，业务能力是不错，就是看着一个比一个不着调。

“新剪的刘海还挺可爱。”算了，小朋友还是要在爱和鼓励里成长。

黄旭熙愣了神，自己捋了把刘海，瓜皮头实在太不爷们。

他以为，金道妍是个很好看的法医，还是直系学姐。金道妍在学校的时候就以高岭之花闻名，警校本来僧多粥少，好不容易来个美人，自然从入学起就是焦点。可惜金道妍自带高冷气场，拒人于千里之外，常年活动范围解剖室病理实验室图书馆，一被问到有没有时间，冷着脸回答，“不好意思，赶着去做解剖/做病理分析/还书。”

男生们嘴上骂着，装什么白莲没准平时私底下怎么骚怎么浪，也依旧找着各种机会场合去搭讪。

金道妍似乎对除了法医学以外的东西没有多大兴趣，不打扮也不谈恋爱，看起来虚度大学时光。黄旭熙刚开学，金道妍这个名字已经是传说级别，所以他也从来没想过，上班第一天会在职场遇到这位学姐。

白大褂衬得金道妍气质更加冷清，闪着寒光的手术刀也合适的像是出厂设置。

“学姐您好，我是刑侦队新来的，我叫黄旭熙……”他还是第一次主动和金道妍说话，心里扑通扑通不知道在紧张些什么。金道妍抬头扫了他一眼，“尸检报告在桌子上。”这对话就突兀结束，再也没有下文。黄旭熙像只听话懂事的宠物犬，把报告交给队长李泰容，还要逢人夸上一句：道妍学姐真的好漂亮啊。

在黄旭熙长期的处世哲学中，自认为是最容易相处的那一类，不管是同龄人还是长辈，没有他搞不定的，几句话下来，总是能换来满分十分至少八分的好感。至少金道妍这种情况是第一次。李泰容看他整天闷闷不乐，开始还以为是工作上的问题，回忆起对着小侄子时的连哄带骗，才套出话来。

又是金道妍。

他意外么？一点儿也不，金道妍就是他们队里货真价实的红颜祸水。

趁着放水和抽烟的工夫，李泰容讲述了金道妍的光荣事迹，简而言之就是对男性的偏见，大概达到了一种厌恶的程度。“那她是不是less，就是同性恋喜欢女人？”黄旭熙压低了嗓子，生怕被其他同事听到，随意谈论别人的私生活毕竟不是什么好事。

李泰容在脑海里仔细搜寻了一圈，“据我所知，除了有个发小经常来接她下班以外，好像也没见过她和谁关系走得近。”

在几天的时间里，通过持续的观察，黄旭熙基本可以断言，金道妍似乎真的是讨厌男人，无论队里的谁，金道妍几乎都没拿正眼看过，平时避免肢体接触，不小心碰到也立刻从白大褂里掏出免洗洗手液，像是沾上什么传染病菌一样。这样的猜测一直到李马克出差回来那天，才能说是真正得到验证。

李马克既是和黄旭熙一起逃课打排位的好同学，又是在李泰容光环下茁壮成长的好兄弟。和他哥一样，从小立志做人民警察。大四上学期，李泰容就叫他过来实习，同是99年出生，和黄旭熙职场小白相比，早就游刃有余，甚至还被借调出去协助侦查。

前脚李马克刚进办公室，后脚金道妍从身后抱上来，常年搬尸体练就的手劲让她轻松摆布小三岁的弟弟。

“天啊，李马克你是不是又没按时吃饭，才几天怎么瘦的脸颊都快凹下去！”语气听起来不像是同事姐姐，倒更像是公共场所找到失散儿童的单身母亲。李马克被她扳过来摇了几下，头都跟着晕。周围同事似乎是司空见惯，谁也没有要去解救李马克的意思，该喝茶水的喝茶水，该看报纸的看报纸。

可能只有黄旭熙心里跳脚，他把这种情绪归结为体育生的胜负欲。都是同一年出生的弟弟，凭什么金道妍差别对待？

黄旭熙开始变成一只争风吃醋的公孔雀，整天在金道妍眼前晃悠，也换不来一个不一样的眼神，除了工作上的接触外，再也没有其他。他以为工伤进了医院，能让学姐至少产生些同情，住院三天来往探病的都是队里的大老爷们。复工第一天，甚至还被泼了咖啡，这待遇简直足够让人怀疑是被针对。

不过再一次目睹食堂里金道妍对李马克的投喂后，黄旭熙重新燃起斗志，没有他搞不定的人际关系。既然学姐是弟控，那就投其所好做一个她喜欢的弟弟。

总之，要做不一样的存在。

难得正点下班一次，刚立下豪言壮志的人，看到警局门口踩着恨天高的漂亮姐姐，退堂鼓打得飞快，灰溜溜躲到门口的盆栽后，一米八三的大个子企图被几根绿植挡住不被人发现。通过全队上下的言传身教，他早就认得出，这位就是金道妍的发小，小有名气的漫画家李永琴。

今天金道妍穿的是黑白基础款卫衣直筒牛仔裤，她很奇怪，像是对自己的美貌身材一无所知，整天换来调去不外乎黑白灰，但又很适合。相比身边娇小可人的李永琴，也是各有各的风姿。李永琴很粘人，离老远就要扑上来，挽起手和学校里连厕所都要一起去的小女孩没什么区别。黄旭熙以为金道妍会面露难色，没想到绽开一个他从没见过的笑容，甚至十指交扣。

完了，学姐果然是less，怪不得才会讨厌直男。李马克不是直男，他有个隔壁学校大四的小男友。

黄旭熙惋惜得直跺脚，马丁靴踢到不知道谁放在那垫门的砖头。前面两个姐姐纷纷回头，黄旭熙盯梢不成，只好尴尬抓抓瓜皮刘海，尽管他知道现在看起来一定很傻。

“我俩要去万达看电影，顺路的话能捎上我们么？”李永琴这话刚说完，收到发小一记手肘。和高冷到有些自闭的金道妍完全不同，李永琴的social是与生俱来的。把金道妍紧蹙的眉头视若无睹，拉着她坐进后座，自然地就像是滴滴顺风车。

一路上叽叽喳喳的热闹都和金道妍毫无关系。

“小帅哥你叫什么名字呀，是妍妍新来的同事么？”  
“哎你别误会，我有喜欢的人啦不是想泡你，搞暧昧实在太累了，我还不能认识个年下小狼狗治愈一下我受伤的心灵么？”  
“你们当警察的是不都这样，跟人格分裂似的，穿上警服正经的仿佛要去拯救世界，下了班才能多少看出来也是个人来。”  
“金道妍就是，毫无人性，也就是在我面前，多多少少才能像个女人，我跟你说啊，她在家根本不这样……”

李永琴一个人足够吵得黄旭熙脑壳疼，当然也有可能是他的伤口还没好，同样是坐在后座，金道妍只是看着窗外，夜晚的城市没什么特别，日复一日的霓虹灯闪烁，说到底不过是光污染。晚高峰依旧是堵的，黄旭熙趁着等红灯，透过后视镜偷瞄金道妍，路灯昏黄让她整个人看起来都带着脆弱的情绪，中世纪的油画也不过如此。

后面车急躁的喇叭声让他回神，再转过一个弯就是目的地，不说点儿什么，就只能明天见了。

“要不……”  
“那个……”

沉默五秒钟后，后座传来李永琴惊天地泣鬼魂的笑声。“你俩真的好有默契啊，要不要考虑在一起试试？”当然，她说完这句话，就被金道妍武力制服，被捂着嘴再也说不出话。

“要不上去赔你一件新的衬衫。”金道妍这句话没有什么特别的语气，就像结案开会念尸检报告一样。只有眼尖的李永琴注意到，她左手紧紧攥着帆布包的带子。李永琴说不出话，不然她一定第一时间笑话金道妍，母胎单身的人还真是纯情。

停好车，两位女士走在黄旭熙身后。

“我买的电影票诶，你要赔我。”  
“闭嘴！”

略微瞥到金道妍通红的耳朵尖，李永琴难得安静下来，她只是不想再被毒打，身高差让她不得不屈服。

才没有想牵红线呢。

第二天上班，黄旭熙整个人春风洋溢，大冷天也不穿外套，就一件衬衫，健美的肉体若隐若现。把洗好的衬衫还给徐英浩时，不出意料收到一句吐槽：“别骚了收手吧，我们局里又没有女的。”又像是意识到这句话的问题，“金道妍算女的么，不算吧，她已经超脱性别之外。”

最后这句黄旭熙认证，在他心里，学姐的美的确是与性别无关。

隔壁桌被称为队内吉祥物的文泰一前辈扭过头，发表了自己的见解，“旭熙啊，你们都是gay么？不管怎么看你们都是gay啊！”这里的你们，指的应该是新入职的两位小菜鸟，徐英浩看着正啃苹果敲报告的李马克，如是分析，心里悄悄松了口气。

结案会从十点开到快一点，黄旭熙在这种场合还没有什么发言权，坐在最后排，除了摆出认真听的样子，就是偷偷看手机，思考中午还来得及正经吃顿饭么，他不想再吃泡面了，老坛酸菜味已经快让他的胃自动呕吐了。

金道妍坐在第一排，最左边的位置，她的固定专属位置，旁边坐着万恶之源李马克。和刚结束入职培训的黄旭熙不同，李马克如鱼得水，这得益于他队长亲哥对他的提前栽培。黄旭熙对这件事不羡慕，投胎的事羡慕不来，他的眼神黏在金道妍竖起的黑色马尾上。

偶尔偏过头，两个人靠的极近，也不知道在说什么。

黄旭熙有些委屈了，看着散会后，金道妍和李马克一前一后跟幼稚园小朋友似的开着小火车去食堂，低头看看自己身上的衬衫，气不打一出来。

风风火火闯进办公室，差点吓得李泰容手里的开水浇在脚上的联名合作款，不顾队长的声讨，从徐英浩的柜子里找出那件衬衫换上。

赶到食堂的时候，金道妍还在和李马克有说有笑，一道阴影连带着煞气就突然笼罩在头顶。金道妍抿了抿笑得有些发僵的嘴角，偏过头望向她这个学弟。

黄旭熙把纸袋往金道妍怀里一扔，拔腿就跑，真男人从不回头。等窝回到自己工位才摸摸小心脏，妈的，真是胆大包天了，又后悔学姐是不是在心里骂我骂了一百遍。

食堂里所有人看起来都还在吃饭，又都在暗中八卦。什么情况，这两个人平时有过什么交集么，认识么？

金道妍把餐盘筷子摆正，从外套口袋里找出纸巾，“吃完了么，马克？”李马克不敢多说一句，抓紧时间咽下刚啃了一口的鸡腿肉，接过金道妍递过来的纸巾，还不忘贴心拎上那件衬衫。

一路上他什么都不敢问，跟施了魔法似的。

按照往常，金道妍还会在午饭后给他塞几样小零食，今天不一样，李马克跟着金道妍走过解剖室，金道妍自己进了屋，毫不留情关了门。把李马克关在外面拍门，“道妍姐姐，衣服还在我这呢！”

“别给我了，洗一洗你拿去穿吧。”

李马克用大拇指和食指捏着纸袋，不知道还以为是什么病原体，找了走廊里随便哪个垃圾桶扔进去。

开玩笑，任谁都知道，这里面的事情没那么简单。

“楷灿啊，怎么办，不知道是我不是我的原因，惹了道妍姐姐不开心，我需要充电。”加拿大小孩其实意外的会撒娇，只有他自己没发现。

电话里传来小男朋友甜甜的安慰：“遵命，晚上在家等你来充电。”

李马克的心病有年下小男友来治，相比起来黄旭熙就要惨得多。晚上回了家饭也顾不上吃，抱着被子后悔得在床上直打滚，脑子里想好了一千字忏悔小论文，准备给金道妍道歉，点开微信却发现，除了在同一个工作群，甚至都没加过好友。平时天不怕地不怕，被同事拉着说是阳气重可以辟邪的人，这次怂了。

偏偏李泰容料事如神，兄弟单位法医出门开会，临时借了金道妍出现场，李泰容把黄旭熙拎起来丢给金道妍。

“随便使唤，年轻人需要磨炼，别给累死了就行。”

就这样，黄旭熙一脸懵逼坐上了副驾驶。金道妍甚至都没用他开车，今天好不容易穿了双带跟的鞋，索性脱了光脚。金道妍的开车水平和她本人的形象完全不符，蛇皮走位都不是什么大事，狂踩刹车还要破口大骂路人不长眼睛。其实人家小女孩背着书包，乖乖站在斑马线上，遵守道路交通安全法。

不对劲的是金道妍。

上高速引线之前，黄旭熙和金道妍换了位置，金道妍没提反对意见，蹬上鞋子后打开车门绕到副驾驶。一百多公里的路程，谁都不出声的话，其实还是挺漫长的。金道妍尽量把自己缩成一小团，闭着眼睛看上去像是睡着了。

开到服务区，黄旭熙停下来抽了根烟，还从后备箱翻出条小毯子给金道妍盖好。

等金道妍睡醒睁开眼睛，已经开进市区，无论是哪个城市，只要是进了市区主干道，就没有不堵车的道理。黄旭熙又点上了一根烟，可能是怕呛到金道妍，还特意把车窗降下一条缝，金道妍还是没说话，把毯子叠好放到后座。本来导航是定位的兄弟单位，对方领导怕耽误时间，又叫黄旭熙直接开到现场。

好不容易过了堵成狗的红灯，又要掉头回去。

金道妍终于沉不住气又骂了一句。

黄旭熙轻笑一声，逼得金道妍咬牙切齿，“笑什么笑，没见过美女在线骂人么？”黄旭熙笑得更欢。如果说之前他对金道妍的了解都是基于别人的传说以及自己臆想，今天的金道妍，该怎么说呢，更像是生活中真正会出现的姐姐，添了很多的烟火气，而不是从前高不可攀的仙子。

金道妍起身拿回毯子，这次把自己围了个严严实实，被学弟笑话了面子上挂不住。

“今天的学姐和往常不太一样呢。”

回答的声音闷闷的从毯子下面传来，“生理期，行了吧。”

李泰容派黄旭熙去给金道妍跑腿，别人又没办法指使他，就眼睁睁看着一个青年劳动力瘫在驾驶位上，盯着金道妍发呆。光论身高，170出头金道妍绝对是人群中出挑的，但拎起勘查箱来，怎么看怎么吃力。今天金道妍没扎头发，黑长直倾泻在防护服上，案发现场一秒变成巴黎秀场。

夸张了，黄旭熙把脑子里这些不切实际的想法赶走，终于舍得起身。当地派出所几个大哥在他后面喊，“哎，你小子乱跑什么！”他也装作没听见。

等现场勘查完已经是中午了，金道妍回到车上，也发现黄旭熙没了踪影，想找人只好在群里艾特，各位吃瓜群众的哈哈哈哈哈表情包持续刷屏了十多分钟，李泰容看不下去，出来维持秩序，“看把你们一个个闲的，该干嘛干嘛去。”结果私聊金道妍：“连同事微信都没加，金法医不合群实锤。”解决这件事最好的办法就是，金道妍一狠心把李泰容删除好友。

黄旭熙一回来就看到金道妍裹在毯子里，笑得肩膀都在抖。

他把冒着热气的茶缸子递给金道妍，金道妍没敢接，嫌弃地探了一眼，黑乎乎的看不出来整体。

“红糖水，我刚去找了户人家现烧的水。”黄旭熙发动车子，金道妍还赶着回去做详细尸检，时间耽误不起。和早上一样，又和这条救命毯子相亲相爱，不同的是，手里捧着个搪瓷缸子，鼻尖都被热气熏的红彤彤。

“从创伤面来看，凶器应该是15厘米左右的单面利器，也就是我们所说的水果刀，凶手可能是女人，因为伤口比较浅，也没有明显的分布规律，其中致命伤应该是动脉这两处，我认为凶手是故意采用这种方式，看着受害人失血过多而死亡。”

“一个什么样的女人能控制得住受害者这种身材的中年男子，不太现实吧。”

“脖子和手腕处有绳索捆绑的痕迹，嫌疑人可能是趁受害者睡觉，或者是使用药物致其昏迷，才能够控制其行为能力。这些具体的包括死亡具体时间在内，还需要进一步解剖，提取胃内容物看看，前提是他吃了饭的话。”

“我还是没明白怎么确定凶手是女人的。”

金道妍从勘查箱取出一个密封的小塑料袋，里面装着一小块亮闪闪的水钻。“女生做指甲贴的，排查方向主要是嫌疑人周围做这种指甲的女性。”

“最毒不过妇人心。”一直没说话的市局副局长开了口，几个警员跟着附和。

人都是有底线的，在碰触这条高压电线之前，什么样的事情都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。金道妍深吸一口气，这让黄旭熙想起她本质对男性的厌恶，她重新站起身，椅子在地面上摩擦发出刺耳的声响。

“可怜之人必有可恨之处，在没有调查清楚整个案情之前，就对女性做出这样的评价，您可真是公正无私。”黄旭熙注意到，她的手指有些颤抖，为了不把这样的情绪泄漏出来，两手插进白大褂口袋里。“一个有家有室的中年男人管不住自己的几把，到处乱搞男女关系，死了又有什么可惜的呢。活着也是对税收毫无贡献的渣滓，现在才应该拍手称快吧。”

副局长像是没听到一样，和身边的同事说，“就是这样，我们局里招人我才说不要女的，太烦了，动不动就感情用事。”

如果说刚刚金道妍只是不爽，那现在就是气血上涌。

“那我看您离了婚也别急着再找老婆，女人很烦的，您就跟右手过一辈子挺好的！”说完，不管众人什么样的反应，径自脱下白大褂摔在地上，走出这间被老爷们包围的会议室，高跟鞋的声音为她增添不少气势。黄旭熙跟在身后，还不忘拎上金道妍落在解剖室的勘查箱和手提包。

身后是副局长气急败坏的叫骂。

两个人昂首阔步，没有半点犹豫，关了车门立刻收起板着的脸，笑得车都要跟着抖一抖。五分钟之后，金道妍手机收到来自于李泰容的死亡来电。

“接不接？”

“问我？”

“那就不接了，反正我微信刚删他好友，大不了就在群里点名批评我呗。”金道妍心情似乎不错，已经打开大众点评，找找看附近有没有什么地方可以消磨时间。黄旭熙开始怀疑，是不是女人生理期的时候都会这样，情绪起伏，甚至到了看起来有点神经质的地步。

黄旭熙试探着提出一个建议，“要不要去看电影，上次买了票没看上的那部。”

金道妍点头。

电影开始前，两个人一起去买奶茶。其实黄旭熙对这些东西没什么研究，他甚至不知道市面上这些眼花缭乱的牌子有什么区别，半糖和少糖哪个更甜一些，光是要去和金道妍一起看电影这一件事，就足够让他打起十二分的精神。

“那就两杯白桃乌龙奶盖茶，半糖，去冰。”

黄旭熙先一步递上手机支付宝二维码，猛地想起来加上一句，“一杯去冰一杯要热的。”

看电影过程中再没有发生什么，金道妍很安静，似乎是沉迷于剧情之中。黄旭熙倒是没办法淡定，他好像还是第一次和金道妍单独相处这么久，全然忘记几天前被泼咖啡的尴尬经历。太近了，拿爆米花要找准时机，喝饮料也要记清楚是左手边的，过分的小心翼翼，让他只记住了故事大概情节。

这有什么重要的，散场时走在金道妍身后，还可以闻到洗发水的味道。

后来，黄旭熙每次回忆起这一天，都要痛骂李泰容，按他的说法就是，要不是李泰容打的这一百个电话，他和金道妍的孩子绝对能赶上上一个生肖。金道妍一记眼刀，黄旭熙立刻改口，不，都怪我不够努力，又被学姐拧了把胸口。

“不接电话不回微信，你俩是打算亡命天涯么？”黄旭熙心想，完了我的秘密被人发现了，李泰容嗓门够大，金道妍在一旁听了个清楚，没什么情绪回了句，“是啊，我看你能把我怎样。”黄旭熙心中警铃大作，超负荷了，道妍姐姐不要再散发魅力了！

车停在警局门口，心里却是奔赴刑场般英勇就义。

“我是主犯，你最多就是递了个刀。”金道妍说得轻松，其实她自己心里也知道，闯大祸了。李泰容那个人平时看上去好说话，一旦涉及工作，比谁都要严肃认真。这次的事情说不清谁更占理，但在体制系统内部，光是和领导顶嘴无故旷工这两项，都够喝一壶的了。

黄旭熙拉开车门，他才刚参加工作，还没太见过大世面。金道妍把他拉回来，“先把你微信给我，我一会儿把今天花的钱转给你。”本来黄旭熙想说，为学姐花钱天经地义，推拉了半天才反应过来这不是拥有学姐微信的大好机会么，装作半推半就把二维码递过去。等到听完李泰容的长篇大论，果然收到好友添加消息。

朋友验证写着：生理期是骗你的，不想出差而已。

黄旭熙整整写了半个月的检讨，每天六千字，写到最后两天都想不出还能有什么花样。李泰容舍不得罚金道妍，全队就这么一个女人，于是黄旭熙才有双倍三千字的检讨。金道妍新带了个实习生，这还是李马克告诉黄旭熙的，实习生姓黄和他是本家，刚上班可能还不太适应，没什么话笑起来像小姑娘那么秀气。

现在金道妍拥有两个好弟弟。

每天能见面的时间也就只有中午吃饭而已，金道妍照顾弟弟的时候多少有点母性光环，体贴细致，连小孩忌口都能准确无误记住。“马克啊，这个也要吃一点，仁俊啊，回去记得提醒我下午吃水果。”

只有这个时候，黄旭熙才会怨恨自己天生的好身板，没事闲的干嘛长这么大只，都没法缠着学姐跟学姐撒娇。他也好想被学姐摸摸头，而不是现在这样，挤在一群大老爷们中间。“难得你今天没有胃口诶。”说着，金廷祐夹走了餐盘里的最后一块糖醋排骨。

几桌相隔的地方，金道妍起身，给弟弟们盛了两碗汤。

黄旭熙更加委屈，这顿饭没法吃了。

他不喜欢吃甜食，菜里有一点甜的都觉得不好吃，喜欢吃港式早茶，拉面一次能吃三袋，吃烤肉也可以吃十人份。这些他都想告诉金道妍，这些细小的，多到他自己也记不清楚的细节，都想让她知道。当然，最好作为回报，他也想了解金道妍，他不介意把有限的记忆力用在这里，重要的信息不只是印在脑海，更应该刻在心上。

办公桌上放了一块三明治，最普通的便利店里卖的那种。办公室里除了他没有人，现在的状况看起来很都市传说。手机屏幕恰好在这个时候亮起来，金道妍发来的微信，在此之前，他俩的交流还停留在上次的转账。

“看你中午好像没怎么吃饭，就去买了这个。”  
“我看你好像不怎么喜欢吃甜的。”  
“中午要吃饱下午才有力气继续工作啊。”

好温柔。黄旭熙甚至可以想象到，学姐看到他倒掉的半碗饭，皱着眉头，去马路对面的便利店，站在货架前挑选食物的样子。明明可以当面送过来甚至看着他吃掉，却还是放下就走，回了办公室再发微信提醒。

这不是普通的三明治，这是万里长征的第一步。

他疯还没发完，徐英浩进来拎着领子把人拽走。“出现场走访去了。”把三明治搂在怀里，黄旭熙笑得一脸灿烂，徐英浩戳着他脑门，怪李泰容罚人家写检讨把好好的孩子给写傻了。

下午出事的时候，走访这边已经接近尾声。

金道妍和李泰容还没握手言和，李泰容在出门开会的路上，只能在群里问其他人，受害人家属现在情绪怎么样。

都说法医是医患关系最为缓和，受害人自然是不会蹦起来给你讲整个遇害过程，倒是一年会有那么几次，受害人家属不能接受现实，在局里就闹起来。这种还比较好处理，毕竟人不是我们杀的，承诺早日将凶手绳之以法，也就解决了。最怕的是今天这种，有理都讲不清。

白发人送黑发人的心酸可以理解，但大娘您能先从地上起来么？“你们凭什么给我儿子解剖了，他都死了，你们还不给留个全尸！我儿子命好苦啊，都还没娶上媳妇，这么年轻就走到我前头去了，我还活着有什么意思呢！”局里的同事闻声都赶到走廊，看热闹的人不少，没人敢真上前扶一把。

“解剖是正常程序，我们这儿又不是殡仪馆，他要是自然死亡，哪轮得到我们大费周章出警一次。”金道妍说这话语气很平淡，和她平时没有差别，但在受害人家属看来，冷漠就是最大的罪行。

扔下徐英浩一个人赶回来，黄旭熙自己也觉得真是吞了熊心豹子胆。

闹事的大娘被安置在长条椅上，看起来情绪还是很激动，文泰一凭着多年工作经验，晓之以理动之以情，走廊里没有金道妍的影子，黄旭熙心里发慌，问了一边的金廷祐，直了痕检科的方向。办公室门口一左一右站着李马克黄仁俊，跟门神似的。“道妍姐不让人进。”“说了就算是李队长也不给开门。”

黄旭熙放弃了硬闯的想法，和同事了解了状况，转身回自己办公室，再过来时手上提了一个纸袋。

没等黄仁俊拦，金道妍闷闷的声音透过门板传来：“让他进来吧，你俩回去歇着吧，下午也跟着受苦了。”俩人面面相觑，又齐刷刷望着黄旭熙，“听话吧小朋友们，守护女神的伟大任务还是交给我吧。”

椅子上缩着一团，其实按她这个身高，这样坐着挺不舒服的。还是那条毯子盖着，黄旭熙远远站在一边，也没敢凑上去。

毯子掀开一角，金道妍探出一个小脑袋。本来整齐的头发蹭的乱糟糟，从眼睛到鼻尖都泛着红，明显是刚委屈着大哭一场的结果。黄旭熙手里攥着纸抽，仔细给擦干净眼泪，怕弄花眼妆，都没用多大力气。他从别人嘴里听说了金道妍今天受的委屈，一满杯热茶水顺着衣领浇进去，也只能忍着，没办法这是工作职责。

“快把衣服换了，衬衫，你也能穿的。”黄旭熙递过袋子，金道妍愣神了一秒，还是接过有些眼熟的包装。拿着衣服的金道妍还是一脸慌张，黄旭熙几秒钟才反应过来，“就在这换吧，我转过去绝对不偷看，我用你的手术刀发誓。”

身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，勾得黄旭熙心痒痒，更要命的是他面前的置物柜一整面的玻璃，不用刻意也能瞄得到金道妍黑色的内衣，和没什么肉但还是看起来软乎乎的小肚子。黄旭熙赶紧在自己大腿根上拧了一把，这时候绝对不能产生什么黄色想法，学姐还受着委屈，可是这样的学姐真的更美了！

“我换好了。”

领口敞开的扣子，兔子一样的红眼圈，男款衬衫不合身的尺码。

黄旭熙不合时宜地咽了口水，“道妍姐姐，”叠字的称呼还是第一次叫出口，亲切之余带着说不出的央求，“姐姐可以闭上眼睛么？”

黄旭熙的这个吻来得突然，也有些意料之中，轻柔的，暖烘烘的贴上来，牙齿讨好似的在下唇磨蹭几下，试探没有遇到反对后，火烧燎原吞没金道妍的全部感官，两手抓着他的袖子，指尖颤抖泛着粉红色。

年下男孩眼里的爱意逼得金道妍不由得移开眼神，又被霸道地按回来无处逃脱。

“我想做姐姐唯一的，最喜欢的弟弟。”他把这两个形容词咬碎在唇齿间，温热的气息拂过金道妍的耳后。

平日里处变不惊的学姐慌了手脚，只是呆呆地点头。“可是我从来没把你当做过是弟弟。”

得寸进尺这个词似乎天生就是用来形容黄旭熙的。“那唯一的，喜欢的弟弟可以做些更过分的事情么？”说的是疑问句，可根本没给金道妍拒绝的机会，宽松的衣服令作恶多端的手没有任何阻碍，从脊椎一路滑到软乎乎的小肚子，再到更深处。“姐姐裤子好像也湿了诶，不脱掉怎么能舒服。”含着耳垂说出的话都带着电流，炸得金道妍头皮发麻。

足够大的一只手包裹住臀部，黄旭熙感觉好像摸到什么细细的带子，不敢相信地扒掉黑色阔腿裤。

“没想到姐姐会是穿这么性感内裤的人。”真是捡了宝了，姐姐到底是什么仙女，这话黄旭熙只敢在心里说，他知道金道妍脸上挂不住。果然，整个人像鸵鸟一样埋进黄旭熙怀里，也顾不上下身只有那么一小块布料。撒娇一样隔着衣物在黄旭熙侧腰上磨磨牙，又委屈着说，“都是李永琴那丫头的馊主意。”

“姐姐穿什么我都喜欢。”

这样的话对金道妍十分受用，主动踢掉碍事的裤子，跨坐在黄旭熙身上，手也不自觉在后颈交缠。下一秒，黄旭熙就感到有什么冰凉的物体抵在自己脖子上，低头一看，金道妍手里正握着手术刀。

什么色字头上一把刀，现在这刀再偏点都要插他头上了。再硬的鸡儿也被吓软了，黄旭熙都怀疑再这么搞几次都能搞出毛病来。

好好的怎么就突然动上刀子了呢。

金道妍拉起衣领，拍拍身后的解剖台，黄旭熙没反应过来，乖乖趟到上面。“两个小时前我刚解剖一个，现在还在那边柜子里呢，你要看看么？”吓得黄旭熙连滚带爬起身，后脊梁骨汗毛都要立起来一片。

看他真被吓得不轻，金道妍又像哄小孩似的哄起来，“又没说晚上回我家不可以。”

大型犬疯狂点头，掰着手指头数分钟等下班。

第二天，两个人前后脚上班，再加上金道妍锁骨处惹眼的吻痕，自然在队里引起了一场空前的吃瓜狂潮。唯一知情人士徐英浩，靠着李永琴的内部消息，昨天晚上已经第一时间嚼烂了这个瓜，又没法主动爆料，算了他们瞎猜去吧。

李泰容人还没进屋，中气十足喊了黄旭熙的大名。

“违反规定擅自离队，再给我写半个月检讨！”

满面春风的黄旭熙可不在意这个，早知道这个方法能搞到学姐，就算让他写一年份的检讨他都心甘情愿。只是这份好心情并没有维持太久，只是从刑侦队办公室到痕检科而已。办公室门开着，李泰容身边站了个从来没见过的小孩。

“我表弟，上学的时候我还给他开过家长会，一晃都长这么大了，也非要当警察，他爸妈就托付给我了，让我多帮忙照顾着。”

就这么几句话，对黄旭熙却造成了毁灭性打击。

小孩笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝，金道妍的弟控属性蠢蠢欲动，在人家小孩脸上搓来揉去。

黄旭熙心里苦，我到底是不是他最宝贝的弟弟啊？


End file.
